Laura
by Miss-Madison
Summary: On the eve of Pheobe's daughter's 16th birthday she thinks back to all that has been and could have still been if Cole was alive. My spell check doen't work and this is my frist Charmed fic! R&R!!


Laura  
  
By, Miss Madison  
  
  
A/n: On the eve of Pheobe's daughter's 16th birthday she thinks back to all that has been  
and could have still been if Cole was alive.   
Spell check doesn't work. Please r&r, This is my frist charmed fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why can't I have a big party? Everyone my age is gonna have a big party!"   
  
A girl of about 15yrs of age, with dark blonde hair and eyes strangely like the moon,   
walked down stairs to find her mother, her mother's sisters and Leo sitting around the table.  
Pheobe got up from her chair and raced over to her daughter, Laura. She put her arms around her   
and invited her to have a seat. "Look, I know that you wanted.." Pheobe started.  
"Needed." Laura finished for her. "A big party but that just can't happen here and there   
isn't anytime to plan a big party because..."   
  
"Because you, haven't even gave thought to my birthday! I never have big parties  
and I can't even have friends over, it doesn't matter how many chores I do the answer stays  
the same!!" She stomped her foot. The rug she stomped her foot on began to catch fire.   
"I'll get some water!" Said Paige as she got up from her seat to get some water from the sink in  
the kitchen.   
  
"Well that could be one of the reasons." Piper said while she took a sip of her coffie.  
Piper shot Pheobe a glare. Pheobe returned the glare with a silly smile.   
  
"Go get ready for school and--" Pheobe began. "I am ready." Laura said.  
"Okay...then, Leo! Take Laura to school please! I have to get to work early!!" She tapped her   
watch. "Okay...Laura grab my hand." Leo ate the last of his dounut. Laura grabed his  
hand and they disappered in flash, a bright flash. Piper brought her coffie  
cup down, hard on the table.   
  
"I am going to go blind one of these days if he keeps doing that so brightly!!"   
Piper said in her usual tone. Pheobe tried to hold in a giggle.  
"What's up Pheebs?" Paige asked while taking the rug and puting it outside to dry.   
"I am just amazed, that it has been so long and Laura is turning 16...."  
Pheobe sighed.  
  
"You, are a good mother." Piper said as she tapped Pheobe's hand.  
"I know but I just wish, that she could live a normal life, I mean I feel so rotten  
when I tell her she can't have people over and--"   
"It's for the best, she'll understand." Piper said. "I gotta go to the bakery, get  
a cake and stuff." Pheobe said.   
  
"But work--?" Paige asked. "I lied, today is my off day, I really need to buy her presents  
and a cake and--" Pheobe reached for her purse. "See ya later Pheebs!" Paige   
called after her as the door shut. Piper sighed and continued to drink her coffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were so many cakes to choose from but one cake caught Pheobe's eye the most.  
It was a white cake with multi colored sprinkles and on the top was three figures.  
A family. A mom, a dad, and a little girl. Pheobe couldn't stand to look at it but how  
her heart longed for that, a family. Laura has never really known anythng  
about her father and Pheobe knew that if she tried to explain, she'd burst out in tears  
and she couldn't even stand the thought of it. Over and over agien, Pheobe had wished  
and wished to her self that things could have been different, that Cole was still here,  
holding her hand and kissing away all the pain. That their daughter had a father.   
  
But what's the use of wishing for something that can't ever happen, not in a million  
years? Pheobe thought as she bought a strawberry cake with the words, Happy 16th Laura,   
written on it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night when Laura came home, the lights were all off. She turned on the switch and  
Paige, Leo, Piper and Pheobe jumped up and yelled, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!   
After Laura opened all of her gifts it was time to blow out the candles on the cake but  
Pheobe came back into the room with a large brass box in her arms. "Wait!" Pheobe yelled.  
She sat down beside Laura. "One more present." She handed it to Laura.  
Laura took the key Pheobe handed her and opened the box. It had flowers in it from the  
day Cole & Pheobe became husband and wife. It also had something else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful!" Said Laura as she picked up the wedding dress of Pheobe's.   
She held it in her arms and spun around, she smiled at Pheobe.   
  
"I want you to have it." Pheobe said. "It's so beautiful, I don't know what to say I mean--"  
Laura got cut off when Pheobe put her arms around her and hugged her. "Why don't you try it on?"  
Pheobe said with a smile. Laura smiled and raced up stairs to her room to try on the dress.  
  
  
  
She stood in a darkened room, the only light was candle light and the moon outside.  
She stood in front of her large mirror, the dress was a little big on her but she  
still loved it. She smiled. But then the candles went out and she felt a chill.  
The candles came back on agien and she could see the shadow of a man standing right beside her,  
holding her hand. The shadow soon became less of a shadow and more of a person, but silghtly  
see-through. "You look just like your mother." He said.   
  
She was unable to speak. What could she possibly say? "Happy birthday. Tell your mother,  
that I love her." He dissappered. Then the pounding foot steps of two people could be heard.  
Her door opened and Pheobe ran to her daughter who was sitting on the floor, nervous.  
"What happend!?" Piper finaly asked.   
  
Laura took a long, hard breath. And she said, "He still loves you."  
Pheobe felt a tear go down her left check. She held her daughter's hand and helped her  
stand up. Piper was the last to leave the room.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? Was it ok or did it suck?? I know it was kinda short.   
Thank you for reading now please, for the love of pixy sticks, please reveiw!! 


End file.
